


Blind Date

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Clint Barton One Shots [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Sharon sets the Reader up with a blind date





	1. Part One

Y/N sat at the table watching her best friend, Sharon, pace their kitchen. It was the fifth time they were having this discussion, and it has become a habit where Y/N will be sipping wine while Sharon vents to her how stupid she was being.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't find these guys attractive or remotely interesting," Y/N sighed, pouring herself a second glass of red wine.

"They work for SHIELD. How more interesting do you need them to be?" Sharon said, exasperated. One of her hands was on her hip and the other was on her head, gathering up half her hair.

"Well, that Rumlow was interesting, wasn't he?" Y/N grumbled.

Sharon kept pacing and turned to her friend, eyes narrowed. "Hey, that you can't hold against me. No one knew that Hydra was infesting SHIELD," her friend defended.

"Well, not everyone can land a guy like Captain Tightpants," Y/N giggled, earning another glare from her friend.

"Will you stop calling him that?" she rolled her eyes. "I almost called him that the other night when he walked in wearing that uniform."

Y/N laughed harder and kicked out the chair for her friend to sit down. Sharon took a seat and poured herself a glass of wine, leaning back in her chair.

"It's because you keep calling him that," she smiled, taking a sip of the red liquid, but stopped quickly.

"What?" Y/N asked with concern. Sharon smirked at her. "No. I don't need to be set up again." Sharon got up, phone out, dialing away. "Sharon! No! C'mon, leave Steve out of--"

Sharon clamped a hand over Y/N's mouth. "Hey sweetie," she began, "so Agent Dobson was a bust."

Pause.

Y/N couldn't hear what that spangled man was saying, but she didn't like the look Sharon had in her eyes.

"I know. That's what I told her. But I was thinking, maybe someone more from seven?"

_Seven_? Y/N thought.  _What the hell did that mean_?

"Oh, that would be perfect," Sharon was almost jumping from the excitement. Whatever Steve suggested, it couldn't be good for Y/N. "Thanks sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She ended the call and stuffed her phone into her jeans pocket, a smile plastered on her face.

Y/N looked at her friend warily, afraid of what she and her boyfriend had in store for her. "Sharon, think about the last five times," she drawled. "You really think number six is a good idea?" She was getting more and more concerned, watching her friend smiling at her.

Sharon gave her friend a conniving look, complete with a smirk. "Oh Y/N, you'll like this one," she baited her friend.

"Oh really. Do, pray tell, how is this one different," Y/N scoffed, downing her glass of wine. She grabbed the bottle, but noticed it was empty, she got up to get another bottle, thinking maybe if she was under the influence her friend will just leave it alone.

"Well, he's older than you," Sharon started, "so no young guys this time."

"Oh god, please say it's not Stark," Y/N groaned as she grabbed a wine bottle from the fridge.

"No," laughed Sharon, "You think Steve would put you through that?"

Y/N shrugged. "Hey, you guys have been oh for five. It wouldn't surprise me." She uncorked the bottle and walked back to the table.

Sharon grabbed her chest, as if Y/N shot her. "Ye have little faith," she said taking a sip.

"Five," argued Y/N, holding up five fingers, then poured herself a glass.

Rolling her eyes, Sharon leaned on the table. "Y/N, this will be the last one. I swear," she said sincerely.

Y/N sighed, sitting in her chair. "Okay. Last one," she conceded, "so who is it?"

"You'll find out Saturday at noon when you go to the coffee house by the tower to meet him," Sharon smirked.

"Seriously? You are not going to tell me. At all?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because Steve said I can't."

Y/N narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Thor?"

"What makes you think that?"

"He's older...by a few centuries."

Sharon laughed. "For all you know it could be Coulson, Fury, or even Bucky."

"Bucky doesn't count. He's physically my age." Y/N knew she wasn't going to get any information from her friend. "So, Saturday?"

"At noon," Sharon confirmed.

Y/N drummed her fingers against the table, then took a drink. "How will I know who I'm meeting? Or better yet, how will he know?"

"You'll know," Sharon stated. "I'll help you pick out your outfit."

Y/N laughed and drank her wine. This is going to be an interesting blind date.

_*time skip through all the protesting that Y/N had done to get out of the date*_

Y/N pulled on the hem of the long sleeved crop top in a shade just darker than her fair skin. Sharon helped pick out her wardrobe for this supposedly casual coffee date. Her friend decided to pair the top with a plum skater skirt that hit her mid-thigh and a pair of nude pointed heels.

"Sharon?" Y/N called her friend in the next room.

"Yeah?" she answered, walking into the bathroom.

"You sure this is alright?" Y/N fidgeted with the boat neckline, trying to cover her shoulders more.

"Are you nervous?" Sharon smiled as she handed her friend a plum cloche hat with a black bow.

"No," lied Y/N. She was nervous. She didn't know who she was meeting and this outfit was a bit out of her comfort zone of jeans and sweatshirts. She took the hat from Sharon and put it on, making sure her h/c hair, which she curled, was positioned right.

"I'm in love with your makeup choice," Sharon complimented.

"I only did what I've learned from you. Who knew I would love pink lips," Y/N laughed. "Just wish I could get use to wearing eyeliner."

"Just make sure you don't rub, only pat or dab," reminded Sharon.

"So I look okay? I borrowed your gold necklace and purple studs," Y/N softly asked.

"You look amazing. You should get going," Sharon suggested.

Y/N nodded and grabbed her clutch. She gave a questioning look to her friend, who smiled and shooed her out the door.

_*mini time skip to Y/N getting to the coffee shop and ordering (fave drink)*_

Y/N sat in one of the oversized leather chairs, legs crossed and phone in hand. She was fifteen minutes early, but now it was five minutes after. To keep her nerves at bay, she busied herself with reading random things. Occasionally she would look up to see who was coming in, guessing if the guy that came in was for her. She was looking at an article she found on her Facebook timeline, sipping her drink, not noticing someone who approached her.

"Excuse me," a gravelly voice interrupted her.

Y/N locked her phone and looked up. She was taken back by sparkling blue eyes with a handsome face. He was dressed in dark jeans, a white tee under a black leather jacket.

"Are you Y/N Y/LN?" blue eyes asked.

Y/N snapped out of her state of awe and stood up. "Yes, sorry. Yeah, I'm Y/N," she fumbled, offering her hand. Blue eyes smirked, shook her hand, and motioned her to sit, which she did, tucking her legs under her to get more comfortable, holding her cup in both hands. "And you are--"

"You honestly don't know who I am?" he asked smugly, sitting in the chair next to her. He took a sip from his cup and Y/N felt chills from the way he looked at her. "Clint Barton."

Y/N raised her eyebrows at his introduction. She hadn't really heard anything about him, mostly because Sharon and Steve have strict rules that they don't talk about his work. She only knew from what she heard in passing conversation with Sharon or from her five failed dates. Unfortunately, Clint was not one that was brought up as much.

"You really don't have a have a clue of who I am, do you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in genuine surprise.

Y/N gave him a sympathetic smile and shrugged. "Sorry," she quietly apologized. She really did feel bad for not knowing who he is.

"But you know who the Avengers are," he stated bitterly.

"Well, I only really know Steve due to obvious reasons; I know of Mr. Stark due to his pompous ways. I'm not one those fangirls that knows everything and anything about you and your superhero friends," she explained, still looking down at her cup. She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with this topic. Apparently, number six is going down the drain for different reasons, and too bad for her because he was rather attractive with his blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

Y/N brought her legs out from underneath her and stood up, setting her cup down on the small table between their chairs. "You know what?" she sighed, "this was a mistake." She grabbed her clutch off the table. "It was nice to meet you Clint," she said, and headed for the door before he could say anything..

The cool air hit her exposed midriff as she started down the street towards her car. She couldn't believe that she thought this time would have been different; Sharon really had her convinced that this would be worthwhile. It was just worthless and a complete waste of time. She got to her car, and headed home.

 


	2. Part Two

"Y/N, are you sure you don't want to go to the party?" Sharon asked her friend as she put on her earrings.

It has been two weeks since the horrible crash and burn date with Clint, and Y/N had tried everything to not associate herself with anyone from SHIELD or the Avengers. It made it hard when Sharon would bring Steve over. The first two days were full of questions on what happened and why she would have walked out when nothing really did happen. Y/N didn't even know why she walked out of the coffee shop. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, and Y/N messed up.

"Y/N?" Sharon said, waving her hand in front of her friends face.

Y/N snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend. "Sorry, was thinking," she murmured, going back to the book in her hands.

"I asked if you were sure you didn't want to go to the party," Sharon repeated herself, eyeing her friend cautiously.

"I think so," Y/N responded. She wanted to go, to see Clint again and to apologize, but she couldn't will her body to.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where it is," Sharon reassured her. "You know, he does want to see you again," she added zipping up her lavender dress.

"Why? So he can berate me? Tell me off?" sulked Y/N. She was quite content with her pity party of one.

Sharon let out an exasperated sigh. "Y/N Y/LN. For the thirtieth time, he doesn't feel that way," Sharon scolded her.

Y/N just shoved a cookie in her mouth and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh god! That's it!" Sharon exclaimed. "Get in your room and get dressed. Time to put your big girl panties on."

Y/N shook her head. "N-no no. I'm not going," she said shakily. She watch Sharon text on her phone, most likely to Steve.

"Yes. I'm done with this pity party," Sharon said, dragging her friend into her room. She went to the closet and grabbed a strapless, eggplant colored peplum dress, a black cropped cardigan, and a pair of black lace ankle boots. She set the items on the bed, and turned to her friend. "Get dressed," she commanded.

"Sharon--"

"Now."

"Yes, mother." Y/N slumped and took off her sweatshirt and leggings, and picked up the dress. "Purple? Again?" She questioned, scrunching her nose.

"It's was in your closet," her friend retorted.

Y/N sighed in defeat and stepped into the dress. "You know, this is pointless," she mumbled, turning to have Sharon zip her up. It hugged her body well and stopped at mid-thigh. "Remind me to buy longer dresses."

"Not pointless. You're going to redeem yourself, and look hot in doing so," Sharon stated, zipping the dress up. "Now, come here. Let's get your makeup done. A high pony will suffice." She handed Y/N her hair brush and elastic.

"Seriously Sharon, I don't need to redeem myself," Y/N mumbled as she brushed her hair and gathered it into a pony. She turned to her friend for approval, which she nodded.

"Fine, you just need to go and fix this up," Hailey reasoned, handing Y/N mascara and lip gloss that looked to the shade of mulberry. "Steve said that Clint's beating himself up over what he did to make you run out."

Y/N stopped applying the mascara. "Really?" she asked with sadness. She didn't intend to hurt his feelings, she just didn't think she could recover from the awkwardness of the meet. She put the mascara down and picked up the gloss, staring at it. "He didn't do anything," she admitted out loud. She turned the gloss tube in her hands a few times before applying it.

"You never really said why you left," Sharon softly pressed. She walked over to her friend and handed her the ankle boots.

"I'm not even sure I know why," Y/N sighed, putting on the heeled boots. She grabbed the cardigan, slipped it on as she walked to the kitchen to get her purse, Sharon close behind.

"Well, maybe you can figure it out on the way there," Sharon offered, as she grabbed her coat and purse. "You're driving, by the way."

_*time skip though the awkward car drive to the tower*_

"Hey Sharon," Steve greeted when she walked out of the elevator and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie," she said, kissing his cheek. "I got Y/N to come," she whispered.

Steve looked into the elevator and saw Y/N standing in the corner. "Y/N! Come here!" Steve exclaimed, scooping her up into a hug. Sharon laughed at Y/N's discomfort.

"Hi to you too, Steve," Y/N mumbled, yanking down the hem of her dress after Steve set her down.

"So you decided to come," Steve said, draping an arm around her shoulders and his other wrapped around Sharon's waist, and started to walk them to the common room where the party was.

"If you want to call it my decision," Y/N grumbled, glaring at Sharon.

"Hey, I didn't make you do anything. You could have said no at any time," she retorted.

"Saying no to you is almost as bad as telling Natasha no," Steve piped in, pulling his girlfriend in closer to him. "But, Y/N, you look very beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," Y/N blushed and smiled up at him. "Sharon told me that Clint was being rather--"

"Barton?" Steve cut her off. "Yeah, he's been overthinking everything. To be honest, it's a good thing you are here. He really hasn't been on his game since then, and I kind of need him to be by next week."

"You got a mission?" Sharon asked, looking worriedly at Steve.

"No, not me. Clint and Nat do," he reassured his girlfriend.

They got to the room, which was packed with people that Y/N didn't know. She only knew the two beside her personally, and only have met Bucky in passing. Her stomach was in knots already, due to being in a room full of strangers and seeing Clint again.

"Don't worry, Y/N," Sharon reassured, looking around Steve to see her face.

"I'm not worried," Y/N forced out. She wrung her hands and bit her lip.

Sharon scoffed. "Sure you're not." Y/N stuck her tongue out at her friend, who just laughed in return.

"You don't strike me as the type to have two girls at the same time, Rogers," a teasing voice called. Y/N blushed as she realized that Steve still had his arm around her shoulders.

"Shut it, Tony," Sharon laughed. "This is friend, Y/N."

Y/N looked at the group that was in front of her and gave a small wave, smiling shyly. She knew who was Tony, that wasn't hard to figure out.

"Ah, so you're the one that has Barton all broody," Tony teased, causing a blush to creep up on Y/N's cheeks.

"Stark," Steve warned.

"No, it's alright Steve," Y/N said quietly. "I guess there are no secrets here, huh," she continued, and saw the man who was Tony smirk.

"Sorry, Y/N," Sharon said, "that asshat is Tony. Ignore him, we all do." Y/N nodded, smiling at the falter of Tony's smirk. "And this is Bruce, Thor, Pietro, Wanda, Natasha, and Sam," Sharon introduced the group, and Y/N greeted each.

"If you're here for Barton, he's over at the bar," Tony pointed in the direction, the smirk still on his face.

Y/N nodded her thanks and looked at her friend, who gave her a thumbs up. Y/N turned and headed off in the direction of the bar. Luckily for her, there was only one person there. She walked up next to him and asked the tender for a whiskey neat, looking out the corner of her eyes to check him out.

"You didn't strike me as a whiskey kind of girl," he said dryly, not looking at her.

She turned to him, leaning into the bat with her elbow. "How's that?" she pressed.

"You seemed to be more of a wine kind of girl," he said, still not looking at her.

"I drink that too. Just thought this moment needs something stronger," she nearly whispered.

That got him to turn towards her, his expression hard to read. "Why? Don't have courage on your own?" he bit.

"Hey, I feel bad enough. I came over here to apologize, but if you're going to be a jerk, then I'll leave," Y/N retorted, foregoing her drink and walked out of the room to the elevator, pulling out her phone to text Sharon she was going home. She finished the text as the doors opened, and she walked in, not knowing someone followed her.

"That's the second time you've walked away from me," a taut voice said in her ear.

Y/N nearly fell from being startled, but two strong hands on her hips kept her sturdy. She turned around to be face to face with Clint. Her breath hitched, her throat tightened. What the hell is he doing? she thought. He was very close to her, noses almost touching.

"Well," she straightened herself, "this last time was your fault." She was trying to sound angry. "I came to tell you I'm sorry for the other day. I just got nervous and my mind was already made up that it was going to be a bust."

"So you weren't going to give me a chance?" Clint asked roughly. His eyes roamed over her face, and she could feel a blush creeping up.

"Well, I couldn't handle what I was feeling," Y/N whispered.

Clint stepped closer to her, making her step backwards. Her back hit the elevator wall, as his body pressed against hers. "And how were you feeling?" His hands were rested on her hips and his eyes were searching her face.

Y/N bit her bottom lip, her nerves being replaced by confidence. She closed the small gap and kissed him on his lips. It only took seconds for him to respond, as his lips moved with hers, his body pressing into her the wall more. Y/N whimpered slightly when he pulled away.

"Well," he said breathlessly, "that was..."

"Intense?" she said, taking a deep breath, resting her head against the wall.

"Very," he smiled at her. "So, does that mean you'll give me a chance?"

Y/N grinned, biting her lip. "If you kiss me like that again, I'll seriously reconsider it."

"I'll be happy to oblige," he smirked, leaning in to kiss her again.

 


End file.
